A Song from the Heart
by chilled monkey
Summary: Kyoko helps a friend with a personal dilemma.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Ore Wa or any of its characters. This is a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note:** Akane, Rei and Yumi are Kyoko's friends that appear in episode 4 of the OVA series. In the episode none of them are named so I've decided to give them names. For the purpose of this fanfic, Rei is the blond girl, Yumi is the short-haired girl and Akane is the girl with a bow in her hair.

* * *

There were no classes in the music room of Seiran High Girls School that day and so the room would normally be empty. Today however there was a single occupant.

Akane stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed and took several deep breaths to steady herself. When she was ready she opened her eyes and began to sing, imagining that she was doing so in front of an audience and one person in particular.

Her sweet, clear voice filled the room and she felt herself start to relax as the familiar tones rolled easily from her tongue. She was so engrossed in her practise that she didn't notice when the door opened and someone stepped in.

Hayagawa Kyoko smiled as she listened to her friend's singing. Not wanting to interrupt she stood by the door and waited patiently for her to finish.

_My, Akane is truly putting her heart into this_ she thought. _I can't say I blame her though._

Within a few days, Seiran High's kyudo club would be returning from an inter-school competition they had won. The school choir, of which Akane was a member, would be singing a congratulation song for them.

After a few moments Akane finished her song and noticed the other person in the room. "Oh hello Kyoko" she said, a little embarrassed. "Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

Kyoko chuckled softly. "It's all right. I'm actually glad you didn't. Your singing was beautiful."

She beamed. "You really think so?"

"I really do. Anyway, Rei, Yumi and I are going into town to do some shopping. I came to ask if you'd like to join us."

"Thank you but no. I need to keep practising."

Kyoko tilted her head as a concerned look appeared on her face. "Akane, you've been practising every day for over a week now in addition to your rehearsals with the choir. I know you want to do well and it's good that you're so committed but don't you think you should take a break?"

"I appreciate the offer, really, but I can't stop just yet" she replied. "My performance has to be perfect for Haruka-sama."

Haruka was the captain of the kyudo club. As Akane spoke her name her eyes seemed to light up and her voice filled with joy.

Kyoko recognised it right away. _That's the look Ito-san always gives me. Is Akane…?_

Her friend's happy look suddenly changed to one of dismay. "I, I mean… She's done so much for our school's reputation and, well I…"

"Akane" said Kyoko gently. "You know I'm your friend don't you?"

"I… Yes of course."

"And you know that you can tell me anything don't you? And it's the same with Rei and Yumi?"

She sighed deeply and lowered her head. "Yes I know." She looked up and gave a small smile. "I would like to come shopping with you and the others. There's something I'd like to tell you all."

Kyoko returned her smile. "We'd be happy to hear it."

* * *

Waiting by the school gates, Rei and Yumi looked up as their friends approached. "I'm glad you decided to come with us Akane" said Rei with a grin.

"Yeah you need to get out of there for a bit" Yumi agreed.

"Uh, before we go shopping can we go to the café?" Akane asked. "There's something I'd like you to know."

"Sure no problem"

Akane glanced at Kyoko who nodded and smiled encouragingly at her.

* * *

A few minutes later the four of them were sitting around a table in a small café. Akane took a sip from her tea and looked at her friends. Rei and Yumi were peering at her curiously while Kyoko gave her the same look of encouragement that she had before.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Rei asked.

"Well… It's about the real reason I've been practising so much. You see… I want to impress Haruka-sama."

Rei shrugged. "Well she is very popular…"

"It's no that! I, I like her. As in, I _really _like her."

For a moment Yumi and Rei looked confused. Then realisation spread over their faces.

Akane looked down at the table, fully expecting anger and rejection from the other girls. Kyoko leaned forwards and lightly touched her hand. "Akane its okay" she said gently.

She looked up to see all three of her friends were smiling fondly at her. "You… you're okay with this?"

"Of course we are" said Kyoko. "We're your friends Akane. We're happy that you've found someone you like."

"But Haruka-sama is a girl."

"We don't care about that" she assured her.

"No way" Rei agreed and Yumi nodded eagerly.

Akane grinned brightly. "Thanks everyone. You're the best."

Rei chuckled. "Hey what are friends for?"

"Let's finish our tea and hit the mall" said Akane. Her friends cheered in approval of the idea.

The girls soon finished their drinks and left the café while laughing and talking cheerily. As they did so they were unaware of someone watching them with a look of undisguised hostility in their eyes.

* * *

The four girls spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the shopping district and trying on various clothes and shoes, some of which they bought and others they left.

"Let's go to that new club tonight! I can't wait to try out these new shoes" said Rei eagerly as they emerged from a shoe store, shopping bags in hand.

Yumi groaned softly. "I don't suppose you could call Ito-san and ask him to come and carry these for us?"

Kyoko chuckled and shook her head. "I'm afraid Ito-san is away visiting relatives for a few days" she replied. "Don't worry, these bags aren't too heavy."

"Speak for yourself" Yumi said and they all giggled.

* * *

Later that evening they met up at Yumi's place, now dressed in the new clothes they had bought that day.

"We look splendid! Are we ready to have a great night out?" Rei asked excitedly.

"Yes" the others exclaimed.

The girls looked amazing as they strolled over to the club. Fortunately when they arrived the line was fairly short and they managed to get in without having to wait long.

The club was quite impressive, with a large dance floor, a bar and a lounge area with tables and chairs. A pulsing techno beat pounded from the speakers at a comfortable volume.

It didn't take long for Yumi and Rei to find dance partners while Akane and Kyoko danced together. Both girls received plenty of invitations but they politely declined each one.

After a while Rei whispered to Kyoko, "Oh come on. I know Akane's not interested in guys that way but I don't see why you can't take one of those guys up on their offer. Ito-san isn't here and besides it's just a dance."

"I'm fine with Akane" she replied cheerfully before going back to her. She knew Ito wouldn't have minded but she wasn't interested in dancing with a random stranger.

_Kyoko is so graceful_ thought Akane as she watched her friend dance, moving her body energetically but elegantly in time to the music, her long auburn hair swaying from side to side. _I'm very lucky that she's still willing to dance with me like this. A lot of girls would think I was planning to jump them._

"I really appreciate this" she said. "I was afraid that if I told you I was interested in girls that you wouldn't want to do anything like this with me."

"I understand but it's okay Akane really. Like I said before we're your friends."

"I know and I'm very glad about that."

She laughed softly. "You're welcome. Now let's just relax and enjoy ourselves."

"Good idea" she said as they continued to dance, totally at ease with each other.

* * *

The girls had a highly enjoyable time dancing at the club or talking at the tables for the next few hours before they were ready to return home.

"Thank you everyone" said Akane as they were leaving. "You were right, I did need a break. I feel much better now."

"We're very glad to hear that" Kyoko replied.

_I'm glad Akane opened up to us_ she thought. _That non-stop practising wasn't good for her. Now that she's taken some time to relax I'm sure she'll sing beautifully for the person she likes._

* * *

A few days later the kyudo team returned to Seiran High. It was a bright sunny day with female students crowding around, eager for a glimpse of them as the bus drove up. Many of the girls were murmuring excitedly to each other in hushed tones.

The bus parked and the team got off. There was a loud cheer as Haruka appeared. She was a tall girl with long black hair and elegant features. A polite smile graced her pale features as she waved to her supporters. She and the rest of the team walked off to the practise area and the crowd broke up into small groups of girls chatting animatedly to each other.

Akane had a look of awe on her face as she watched Haruka. Rei lightly nudged her in the ribs as she whispered, "careful, remember to breath. It wouldn't look good for you to pass out in front of her."

She spun and glared at Rei who backed away, hands raised. "Easy, I was just kidding."

"Sorry. I'm just a little tense. I really want to do a good job in front of her."

"You'll do fine" said Kyoko reassuringly. "Remember we'll be there to cheer you on."

"Yeah I know. Its okay, I'll be fine. Right now we need to get to classes."

As they headed off to their respective classes another Seiran High student walked up to Akane. "Excuse me are you Konohana Akane?"

"Yes I am" she replied.

"I was asked to give you this" said the girl. She took an envelope out of her bag and handed it over.

"Thanks" said a puzzled Akane as she accepted it.

"No problem" she replied as she turned and walked off, a wicked smile on her face.

_Who could this be from?_ Akane wondered. She opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. Her jaw dropped as she read it.

"H, Haruka-sama wants to meet me?"

* * *

Akane tried to pay attention in her class but her thoughts kept returning to the letter she'd put in her bag. It was addressed from Haruka saying that she'd been listening to her singing for a while now and thought it was beautiful. After that was a request to meet her at the pond behind the school. It almost seemed like a dream come true.

Time dragged by unbearably slowly before finally it was nearly time for the meeting. Akane hurried out of the classroom door, fighting the urge to run and nearly collided with Kyoko.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"It's all right" replied Kyoko with a patient smile. "I know you're eager Akane but there's no need to rush. There's still a little while before the concert."

"Oh no, it's not just that, it's…" She glanced around briefly and then whispered "let me show you something."

Curious, Kyoko followed her into a corner and watched as she took something out of her bag. "Read this" she said, offering it to her friend.

She accepted the letter and read it. "Oh my, this is a pleasant surprise." She grinned at Akane. "It looks like your feelings for Haruka-san are mutual."

"I know" she replied with a bright grin.

Kyoko's expression turned puzzled. "Although it's a little odd that she wants to meet you then. I'd have thought it would be after the concert."

Akane shrugged. "Maybe she didn't want me to be stressed out about it. Haruka-sama is very considerate like that."

"Yes that must be it" Kyoko replied, her smile returning. "Well good luck then."

"Thanks, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." She giggled lightly as she watched her friend dash off.

* * *

Akane looked around curiously. Puzzled, she took out the letter and checked it to make sure she had gone to the right place. Sure enough it read "come to the pond." Yet there was no sign of Haruka.

_Maybe she got held up_ she thought. _Yes that must be it._

She heard footsteps approaching and looked over eagerly but it wasn't Haruka. Walking towards her was a girl in Seiran High uniform. She was glaring at her balefully.

"Is something wrong?" Akane asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"You're what's wrong" she spat. "My name is Eimu. I heard what you said in that café, you thing!"

Alarmed, Akane turned to run only to see two other Seiran High students blocking her way, one of whom was the girl that had handed her the envelope. Both of them wore the same contemptuous looks as Eimu.

_Help _Akane thought.

* * *

In the main hall Kyoko, Rei and Yumi had gathered along with the other Seiran High students in the main hall. It was nearly time for the choir to perform. Right now the headmistress was on stage giving a speech.

"Wow, Haruka-san sent her a letter to meet behind the school" Yumi said, keeping her voice low. "That's so cool."

"I agree. It's so romantic" Rei added.

Before Kyoko could reply the headmistress announced "and now I present to you the captain of our kyudo club, Otonashi Haruka."

The three friends stared in disbelief while the other students applauded as the kyudo captain appeared on stage.

"What's she doing here?" Rei hissed. "Isn't she supposed to be meeting Akane?"

A horrifying thought occurred to Kyoko and her eyes widened. "Oh no" she said, her tone aghast.

"What? What is it?" Rei asked anxiously.

"Follow me" said Kyoko. "I think Akane's in trouble"

As quickly but discreetly as they could, they slipped through the crowd and out of the hall. As soon as they were outside Kyoko started to run, with Yumi and Rei struggling to keep up.

* * *

Akane backed away as they closed in on her, looks of cruel glee on their faces.

"We're going to teach you a lesson" said Eimu. She cracked her knuckles to emphasise her point.

Akane continued to retreat until she felt her back hit a wall. _I'm cornered_ she thought frantically.

"Leave her alone!"

_Kyoko! Thank goodness_ Akane thought with a look of relief on her face.

Eimu and her lackeys turned to see Kyoko standing a short distance away. Her face was set in a look of firm resolve. Rei and Yumi stood behind her, nervous but unwilling to run.

"Beat it" Eimu snapped. "This ***** is gonna get hers and we'll do the same to you if you try to stop us"

"I said leave her alone!" Kyoko repeated more forcefully. "Who Akane likes is none of your business."

"What! She likes other girls; that's just…"

"Shut up!" Kyoko yelled. Eimu shrank back as she saw the dangerous look in her eyes.

"You want to beat her up for that? So what if she likes girls? How does that possibly harm you?" Kyoko said. Her voice was quieter now, but somehow that only seemed to make her more threatening. Eimu and her lackeys all stepped back with frightened looks on their faces. Akane took the opportunity to run to her friends.

"Wow, she's so scary" Yumi whispered to Rei.

"I know. Good thing she's our friend" she whispered back. They had seen their friend stand up to bullies before but it never failed to amaze them how frightening she could be.

"Are you all right Akane?" Kyoko asked; all traces of anger gone from her face and voice, replaced by concern.

"I'm fine" she replied.

Kyoko gave her a brief but no less caring smile before turning back to Eimu, her expression immediately darkening again.

"You make me sick" she said angrily. "You want to hurt someone who never did you any wrong just because she's different? What's next, will you beat a person up because you don't like their hairstyle? Or the kind of music they listen to?"

They said nothing, just looked at her fearfully.

"I'll let it go this time, but only this time. If you do anything to try and hurt Akane or anyone like her you'll answer to me, do you get it?"

"Y, yes" Eimu stammered out.

"Good." With that Kyoko turned to Akane and said tenderly, "come on, it's nearly time for the concert."

* * *

Fortunately they arrived back just in time for Akane to join the rest of the school choir. Standing on stage with the other girls she looked out into the crowd and saw her three friends. They all smiled encouragingly and waved at her.

Her gaze then went to Haruka who was also smiling warmly at her, much to her surprise and joy. She felt her lingering anxiety dissipate as the conductor signalled it was time to start.

Akane began to sing, putting her heart and soul into it just as she had done during her practise sessions. The other students and teachers listened in awe to the beautiful singing.

"It's so beautiful" Rei whispered softly.

"Yeah" Yumi whispered back.

Kyoko watched her friend happily_. Akane looks so happy_ she thought. _I'm glad she's enjoying herself after she put herself through so much. I only hope that Haruka understands and appreciates this._

* * *

Later, after the concert was finished, Kyoko, Rei and Yumi were waiting for Akane to join them.

"She was awesome" said Yumi.

"Definitely" Rei agreed. "And she wasn't the only one." She turned to her other friend and said "you're amazing Kyoko."

"Thank you" she replied.

"Just don't get mad at us please" said Yumi.

She giggled softly.

Just then Akane appeared and started walking towards them. Yumi was about to call a greeting but Kyoko spotted something and stopped her.

"Hey why did…"

Kyoko put a hand over her mouth and pointed. Yumi's eyes widened as she saw Haruka stop Akane and start talking to her. They were too far away to be heard but they could all see Akane's face flush red.

"What are they saying?" Rei asked.

After a moment Haruka smiled brightly and waked off. Akane wandered up to them with a dazed look on her face.

"Are you all right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah what was that about?" Rei added.

"She said that she really liked my singing" Akane replied, sounding as if she was in shock. "And then she asked me if I'd like to go out with her tonight."

For a moment the four of them just stood in silence. Then, as one, they all cheered happily.

"I really hope that you said yes" said a grinning Rei.

"Of course I did" Akane replied with an overjoyed look on her face.

"I'm so happy for you" said Kyoko delightedly.

"I couldn't have done it without you" said Akane, her voice and eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you all so much."

"We're happy to help" replied Kyoko kindly. "Now let's go. We need to help you get ready for your date tonight."

The four friends walked off talking and laughing happily together.


End file.
